A Human Out Of Earth A Fish Out Of Water
by That Guy You Always Forget
Summary: With the discovery of Corneria, Earth has decided to send one teen to create peace between the two planets. Blake Seraph is that teen. Earth's future is now in his hands. The only problem is, Blake does not want to do this...were all doomed.
1. A Discovery

**Hey guys, That Guy You Always Forget here. I am a big personal fan of the Star Fox Franchise, it's one of my favorite game series to this day. So I was going through my files of unwritten stories and I happened to come across one that I had written back in 2009 for a school project in English class…actually, if I think of it, this was around the same time I discovered Fanfiction (ahhhh, good times). The story was about a human student that was sent to Corneria in hopes of bringing peace between Earth and Corneria so that a war doesn't happen. But I discovered a year ago that there was already a story exactly like that…XxSanitariumxX's Exchange student (which I am a huge fan of). I then decided not to put my story up since it would be nowhere as good as his story and I would probably get a bunch of comments from reviewers saying that I was just copying his work. But I decided that I would put it up anyways since it's Christmas time and I just wanted to put my story up. So please, don't hate this story. I didn't steal anything from Sanitarium. I just wanted to put my story up.**

_"This is for when someone's thinking."_

"This is for when someone's talking."

**And this is just cause I like you guys 0_0**

**(break)…(break)…(break)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Human Out Of Earth. A Fish Out Of Water<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**A Discovery**

* * *

><p>August 16, 2023, 3:38 pm<p>

That was when it had finally happened.

That was the year when we had finally discovered signs of alien activity.

Russia was the one that had discovered it during a year-long expedition. At first they weren't sure if what they had discovered was real or just a fluke of their equipment. The information was then sent to all political leaders of the world, who came together in hopes that many of them would be able to discover the cause of the signal. Some of them wanted to send their people to find the source, hoping to discover something. The rest of them had chosen to not answer the signal, figuring that it was a waste to try and discover the source, ending the debate between the leaders.

But one man knew that there was something about that signal, something about it was calling to him, begging him to come and find it.

This man, who would be know later on as Adam Seraph, a scientist from America that was well known for his many achievements to science. He had decided that even without the help of others, he would find out what he wanted to know.

One day, he set out to every nation, begging each and every one of them to help and discoverer the source. But each of them denied the idea, calling it ridiculous and a waste of effort.

Just when he was about to give up, the four nations that had originally wanted to find the source came forward. Each of them wanted the exact same thing that Adam wanted, to discover the source of the signal.

So, without the help of the world leaders, Canada, Russia, Italy and China had decided to create a specific group that's main purpose was to discover the source of the signal. So, without the rest of the leaders knowing, the four nations came together with Adam and sent a selected few of their people to create a team that could find the location of the signal. The team's name…Ragnarok.

A year later and upon arriving at the location though, the members of Ragnarok were shocked to discover that the signal they were searching so long for had disappeared and no signs showed of it ever existing.

Sadden by this news; the members were ready to head back to earth; ready to deliver the news about their failure to Adam and the nations when something happened.

The signal, the one they were searching so long for had appeared again from out of the blue. Not wanting to lose the signal again, the team headed in the direction of the source. What they discovered when they arrived, shocked the team.

A new galaxy, almost identical to their galaxy that had never been seen before in their life suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The team moved closer and closer to the source, passing by many new planets that were yet to be explored by them. Many of them had different climates then the next one. Some were barren like the deserts, some were luscious and full of life like earth, and there was even one that was completely covered in water, yet it still had life on it.

Finally they came to the planet they were looking for, one that looked exactly identical to earth in almost every aspect…Corneria.

This one also held life on it like the others. But the team was shocked to discover that the technology of this system was far beyond anything on Earth. They were also shocked to learn that the inhabitants of these planets were not human like them. These inhabitants had humanoid bodies but with animal characteristics to them. It would be a year later that Earth would discover that there species name was Cornerian's.

The team returned to Earth, telling Adam and the other nations what they had discovered. The nations were shocked to discover a similar planet to theirs so close, but excited about the new development.

The nations decided to come together again in hopes of creating peace between Corneria and Earth. They decided to send a peace offering to Corneria in hopes of hearing from them again but sadly, Corneria never answered their call.

Then finally, five years later, a reply was finally sent back. Corneria had finally answered their calls.

They too, were shocked to discover that a planet, almost identical to theirs existed as well and were glad that there was another form of life forms other then their own. But the idea of peace between the two civilizations seemed almost ridiculous at the moment. They knew nothing about the people of Earth and didn't know if the two civilizations would be able to work together in harmony.

That was when Adam came up with a solution to solve this problem.

Send a single human to Corneria to live there for a few years. This way, the Cornerian's would be able to find out if humans and Cornerias could live together without the worry of a war breaking out. The Corneria's were unsure if the idea was good but eventually they agreed with the idea and sent their leader, General Pepper to meet up with the creator of the idea, Adam Seraph.

The two leaders met that day just outside Earth atmosphere to sign a treaty that agreed that, if the human could live together with the Cornerian's for a few years without any problems, then Earth and Corneria would come together and start an age of peace.

With the treaty signed, the only thing left was to choose the human that would go to Corneria. Many of them wanted to be chosen, but only one of them would be able to go. The obvious choice was to send Adam Seraph, since he was the one who started this all. But, he denied, stating that the better choice would be to send a teenager to Corneria, since it was easy to make friends when you were a teenager instead of an adult. And Adam had the perfect teen for the job, his son Blake Seraph.

General Pepper agreed with the idea and so, Blake was chosen out of all the humans on Earth to leave in a couple days to Corneria, where he would be attending Bay View High, the high school for all Cornerian's. He would try and make friends there, while trying to learn everything he could about Corneria's lifestyle.

October 28, 2026.

This day would come to be known from them on as the day that Earth took one step closer to peace and prosperity.

The only problem with this plan is…Blake doesn't want to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Update: (0528/13) Some grammer and spelling mistakes were fixed. I also changed Blade's name to Blake since many people were complaining about how the name sounded too gary-stu. His name will also be changed in every other chapter.**

**A/N: Okay guy, first thing first. Sorry about the first chapter being kind of short. The story was just going to start off with Blade leaving earth and heading to Corneria but I wanted to explain how this all start out, so sorry again about the length.**

**Second, I swear to god on my mom's grave, I will make sure that this story isn't identical to Exchange Student. I am a big fan of the story and I don't mean to offend anyone. I will try and make this story just as interesting.**

**Lastly, if you have a moment. Please take a moment to place a review on this story. This will let me know that I am doing a good job and it means a lot to the authors when someone reviews their story.**

**That's all I have to say…really it is. **


	2. First Day Of Hell Begins Now

**Hi guys. First off, I would like to personally thank you for not making a big deal about another exchange student fic. I would also like to thank the following four people.**

_**Xifihas**_

_**The mace v.s The Shield**_

_**Geoff**_

**_Fanficfan16_**

**I would like to give you my thanks for reviewing my story. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you continue to read this story and tell me your opinions for each new chapter.**

**Oh, and to Xifihas. I shall answer your question for you. Blake is going because his dad is forcing him to. You also need to look at it from his point of view. His dad is the one who created this program and to not go would probably break his dads heart...and reputation. He is also the only person on earth that holds the choice between war and peace between the two planets. No pressure right. It will be explained as the story continues on so just bear with it for now please. Hope that answers your question.**

**I do not own Star Fox or anything related to this story. I only own Blake…and this cookie *munch, munch, munch* Now I only own Blake. **

"_This is for when someone's thinking."_

"This is for when someone's talking."

**And this is just cause I like you guys 0_0**

**(break)...(break)...(break)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Human Out Of Earth. A Fish Out Of Water<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**First Day Of Hell Begins Now**

* * *

><p>Blake Seraph laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling above him. His eyes looked at the picture of the swimsuit model above him on the ceiling for a few minutes before switching his gaze to the clock next to his bed. The red lights shone a little as they showed Blake the time.<p>

**7:28 am**

"_A half-hour till I have to leave." _The teen thought to himself. He moved his gaze again to the model before moving to the golden retriever lying down next to him. The female retriever looked at him as he looked at her. "I wonder if dad will let me bring you to Corneria Angel?" The retriever stared at him for a moment before letting out a yawn and then curling up into a ball. _"I'm going to take that as a no then."_

Suddenly there was a knock at Blake's door, bringing the teen out of his thoughts and causing Angel to sit right up, letting out a small growl.

"Blake! Are you up yet?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yah dad, just give me a sec." The teen replied, scratching Angel behind the ear. This seemed to calm her down as her tail started to wag and she rubbed her face against his hand as he jumped off the bed and grabbing a t-shirt on the floor. "I just need to finish packing and then I'll be down."

There was a moment of silence before the voice on the other end answered back. "Okay, just be quick. The Cornerian's will be here in less then an hour to get you."

Blake grabbed his backpack and returned his attention to the desk in front of him. Laid out on the small wooden desk were about fifteen pairs of clothes, his Ipod and headphones, batteries, his cell phone and charger, some shampoo, a pair of scissors for his hair and about five boxes of protein bars that he bought the previous day at the grocery store. Angel had gone back to curling up in a ball on his bed.

"_Clothes, check. Scissors, check. Ipod, check. Cell and charger, check. Batteries, check." _The teen marked the items off as he stuffed them into his backpack sloppily, not caring about the condition of his possessions as he jammed more and more in. _"Is there anything else I need before I leave?" _Blake thought as his attention turned to a hat on his bedside table.

The big hat on the table was a bright red color that was a little puffy on the top with a strap on both sides of the hat that went down to his neck, protecting his ears from the cold. On the front of the hat was a symbol of an upside down triangle with a piece in the middle missing.

Sure, he probably didn't need to wear a hat on Corneria, and most Cornerians would probably pick on him if he wore one. But this hat was very special to Blake. This was the only thing he had got from his mother before she had passed away.

She had bought the hat for him when she was still pregnant and had planned to give it to him when he turned five since the hat would be too big for a newborn baby. Unfortunately, she had died during labor and Blake's father was forced to cut her open to remove Blake before he died.

Blake had received the hat on his fifth birthday from his dad and he had worn this hat everyday since he got it. It was his most prized possession.

He quickly grabbed the hat and placed it on his head, causing his blonde hair to stick outwards. He took one more look back at the bed where the retriever was still laying on the side. The blue eyes that looked at him screamed to take her with him. He walked back over to her and she quickly stood as her tail started to wag more. "I really wish I could take you with me Angel." He whispered to her as he rubbed behind her ear again. She could tell he was sad and let out a small whimper as she rubbed his face affectionately.

He had found Angel a long time ago when he was walking back from school one day. It was raining that day and he was walking down the streets when he noticed something was following him. When he turned around, he came face to face with a small female golden retriever puppy. He could obviously tell that she was underfed and was abused by her previous owner from her skinny body and small bruises. He named her Angel and took her back to his house to feed her and asked his dad if he could keep her. He said yes and she had taken a liking to him and followed him around wherever he went, even to this day. He even went and bought her a black collar with her name printed on a small gold tag hanging from the collar.

He rubbed Angel's ear again as he took one more look around the room, slinging his backpack over his shoulder in the process. A feeling of sadness filled him as he looked at the retriever and all of his possessions one more time. _"Three whole years. I'm going to be away from you and this place for three whole years Angel. I wonder if It'll be the same when I come back." _He took one more look around the room, releasing a sigh before heading out the main door.

The only sound he heard was Angel's whimper.

* * *

><p><strong>On The Road<strong>

* * *

><p>The ride to the space station was probably one of the most terrifying drives for the young teen. He hadn't even felt this scared on his first day of school and yet, here he was, basically shaking the whole ride and praying that his dad would at least roll down the window so he could jump out.<p>

Blake turned his direction from the window he was looking out to the man sitting next to him.

His dad, one of the most famous persons in the world right now was that kind of man that you knew you didn't want to piss off if you could. The big man was at least two feet taller then Blake himself and was way more jacked then he could ever hope to be. He had spiky blonde hair like Blake himself, but unlike Blake, he had thin facial around his mouth and his cheek. He also wore a white lab coat that had some coffee stains here and there and Blake was sure he could see bags underneath his eyes. He must have been up all night last night. A cigar currently hung from his mouth as he let out a puff of smoke before turning towards Blake.

"So Blake? You nervous?" The man asked, letting out another puff of smoke.

Blake simply nodded as his dad let out a booming laugh. "I figured you would be. It's not everyday that a teenager gets sent to a different planet to live there for three whole years."

"You know what would make me a lot less nervous dad?" Blake asked, his dad turning to look at him. "If you would remove these cuffs from my hands!" He pointed to the three pair of cuffs that were currently holding Blake's arms together and the two pair that were holding his legs together. One pair was around his wrists, another was around his elbows and the last pair was around the top of his arms. The ones on his legs were around his ankles and knees.

The man released another laugh. "You know I can't do that Blake. Remember what happened last night. It took the fifteen of us five hours to find you after you ran away."

"I was only staying at a hotel." The teen mumbled.

"Yah, in Toronto! Jesus Blake, I didn't even know how you were able to get there!"

"I told you! I hitchhiked from car to car!" The teen tried to remove the cuffs from his wrists. But, they were harder to get off then they looked.

"Relax Blake, your freaking out right now. It's not good for your health if you freak out." His dad said.

"I'm not the one being dragged against his will to a different planet! Why can't the Cornerian's just send one of theirs here instead?" Blake asked as he noticed they were getting closer to the side gate of the station.

His dad released a sigh as the car started to slow down until it came to a stop. "We've already gone over this a hundred times Blake. There is no need for them to send one of theirs here. We trust them completely right now. It's them that don't trust us. They aren't sure if our two planets would be able to work together without something happening. Which is why you're going to Corneria. You're going to prove to them that we can work together. You're the only one that can bring the peace between our two planets. At least we were able to convince them to meet with us on Earth."

"No pressure at all right."

His dad didn't say anything to him. Instead, he pulled out his ID card from his pocket and handed it to the guard standing just outside the door. "Everything will be okay Blake. I promise you." He said as the guard handed the card back to him before pushing the button that opened the gate for them. Adam slid the car into drive and drove forward.

The car drove through the site, passing by many other scientists, checking over their calculations and any last minute things and guards, loading their weapons up. They continued their drive until they finally came to their destination…The huge ship that belonged to the Cornerian's.

Blake looked up at the ship in front of him. The ship was a sleek and heavily armed ship that was outfitted with many cannons and armor that looked like it could take a hit from a tank without any signs of damage. It was probably the biggest ship in the entire docking bay and also, one of the oldest. Blake wondered if there were anymore of these on Corneria or if they could take them on if a war did break out.

"Are you ready Blake?" His dad asked.

Before Blake could answer, he felt the cuffs on his arms and legs come off. He took one more look at the ship before turning to his dad again. He smiled at his son as he grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder as he opened the door.

The second Blake's foot touched the ground he quickly turned around and started to run towards the nearest gate. "Someone stop him!" He heard someone shout, most likely his dad, but he paid it no mind as he continued his run towards the gate.

He was a few feet away from the gate before he felt someone grab him and force him into a headlock, stopping him from moving completely. "Got him sir!" A soldier shouted, increasing his grip on Blake's neck.

"Excellent," His father smiled as Blake was brought back to him. "Did you honestly think I didn't know my own son? Come on Blake, I was the one that raised you. I knew exactly what you were going to do." He asked him. "Follow me to the conference room. General Pepper is probably waiting for us right now."

Blake simply grunted as he was practically dragged by his arms towards the main building.

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Room C<strong>

* * *

><p>Blake now silently waited in the conference room of the main building. His dad sat next to him, taking a puff of another cigarette as he leaned back in the chair. Two soldiers stood in between the door, their guns in their hands as they silently stood, waiting for the General to arrive.<p>

"_We've been waiting for fifteen minutes now," _Blake thought. _"How much longer are we going to have to wait now?"_ He turned to his dad to see he was smiling at him.

"Something the matter Blake?" He asked, noticing Blake's nervousness.

Blake stayed silent for a moment, thinking it over. "I'm scarred." The teen replied after a moment.

His father looked shocked for a second before returning to normal. "Your scared?" His voice seemed confused as Blake simply nodded. "What are you scared about?" He asked.

"I'm scared that I won't be able fit in. What if I can't make any friends and it ends up causing our planets to fight each other."

The man looked at his son for a second and was about to say something when the door in front of them slowly opened. "Sorry were late," An elderly voice said as three figures entered the main room. "We didn't know where we were supposed to meet up and kind of got lost." The first figure that entered looked like a bloodhound that seemed to be a bit older then his dad, but not by much. He wore a red uniform that was covered in medals. The other two were harder to tell what they were since they were mostly covered in black armor. But if Blake had to guess, he would say that one was a lizard and the other was a dog. They each carried a gun in their hands that was far more advanced then Earth's guns.

Adam waved his arm as the bloodhound took a seat across from them. "That's quite alright General Pepper, I honestly thought you may have forgotten what day it was."

"_He's the General? I was actually hoping for someone way bigger." _The teen thought, looking down at the ground, which he was finding more interesting right now.

The two males shared a quick laugh as General Pepper turned his attention to the teen across from him. "So, this is the one that will be coming with us to Corneria?" Adam nodded as Blake looked up at the General.

"It's a pleasure to meet you General Pepper." Blake greeted with a small bow. His father had practically dug manners into Blake over the last month. He told him to be extra careful when talking to the General. One false move and there could be a problem.

The General looked at the teen for a moment before chuckling to himself. Blake and his dad stared at the General for a moment as he slowly stopped. "I like you boy, you have been trained in some good manners. It's been a long time since someone ever talked to me like that."

Blake let out a small sigh. _"Thank god. For a second there, I thought he was going to get mad at me."_

"So, is there anything we need to get out of the way?" His dad asked.

The General hummed for a moment as Blake and his dad looked uneasy. They wondered what he could be thinking about before he finally snapped his finger. "Oh, I just remember. By the law of the Corneria act, I need to go through all of your personally belongings. It's for the safety of Corneria."

Blake was about to object but he felt his dad grab his shoulder. The message was clear to him. Calm down. Having no other choice, he handed his backpack to the General. The soldiers next to the General quickly went to grab the backpack but they stopped when the General held his hand up. "Stand down men. I'm sure there's nothing dangerous in his backpack." The soldiers backed up but still kept close to him as General Pepper unzipped Blake's backpack. "Okay let's see what we have here." He said as he slowly rummaged around the contents of Blake's possessions.

"_Why does he have to go through my stuff?" _Blake wondered. _"It's not like a cell phone can kill someone." _

The General laid the items out on the desk for everyone to see. "Everything here seems to be fine, except for the scissors. They might cause a problem if you pulled these out in the middle of class." Adam nodded as Blake looked at the General. "But I'm sorry to say that you won't be able to take the rest of the items with you."

Blake sat shocked in his chair, his voice lost. "…Why?.." Was all he was able to say.

General Pepper held up Blake's Ipod and Cell phone. "These electronic devices won't be able to work in Corneria so they will be basically useless."

"Well how am I going to be able to stay connected with my friends and family?" Blake asked.

"We already have that covered. Every week, a letter will be sent to earth on your status." General Pepper replied.

It still wasn't an appropriate answer but Blake knew not to argue back so he stayed quiet as General Pepper pointed out his clothes. "When you arrive at Corneria, you will be given some clothes to wear when you're at home. While you're at school though, you will be wearing the school's uniform so you don't need to worry about those." Once again, Blake nodded as General Pepper pointed to the rest of his possessions. "Everything else here will be given to you on Corneria. Are there any problems?"

"_How about you took all of the stuff I spent all last night getting ready and packed and basically said I just wasted my time."_

Blake stayed silent for a moment before he pointed to his head. "Am I allowed to take my hat with me?" He asked.

The General leaned back in his chair for a moment as he hummed again. Blake was about to ask again before the General sat upright again. "I don't see a problem with it. You can take the hat with you. Anything else?"

Blake shook his head as Adam silently smiled at his son. This was going perfectly.

General Pepper smiled before standing up. "Well then, I guess it's time we head out. If you will please follow me." Blake and his dad stood up as the soldiers behind them got ready to follow them but were stopped as Adam told them that they were fine walking to the ship on their own. The soldiers looked uneasy for a moment before heading out the door they came from as Blake and his dad followed General Pepper and the two soldiers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway<strong>

* * *

><p>The two humans walked down the hallway behind General Pepper and the two Cornerian soldiers. Neither Blake or his dad said anything to each other as they continued their walk. Every once in a while, they would walk past a few humans who would wave to Adam but Blake just continued to walk until they reached the exit.<p>

_"These are my last few moments on Earth. Surprisingly, I"m not all that scared."_

There was a moment when time seemed to slow down for a split second before everything returned to normal again as everyone walked out the exit and headed to the Cornerian ship.

This was finally when Blake noticed that all of the scientists and soldiers where now standing in a line to the ships entrance. Adam looked down at his son as everyone slowly gave a salute to the teen as they walked down the path laid out by the humans.

"It seems they are proud of you." General Pepper said and even Blake had to smile at that.

Eventually, they had reached the walkway that formed a hill upwards to the doors that would take Blake to Corneria. He now noticed that his body was shaking and he wondered if he could even take a step forward.

"Blake?" His father said, bringing him out of his trance. "I just wanted to let you know that I am proud of you and what your doing. Just do your best son, that's all I'm asking."

Blake nodded as he took the first step onto the walkway. _"This is the first step towards peace. They always do say that the first step is the hardest to take in a journey. I wonder if that's true then."_ He turned to look down at his dad again. All of the soldiers and scientists were now standing behind him. They all had a smile on their face. He was about to turn around again when he turned back to look at his dad. "Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Blake asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you take care of Angel for me. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble, feed her and make sure she gets plenty of exercise."

His father smiled at him as Blake smiled back. "I can do that."

"Thanks dad." Blake said, walking up to the walkway until he came to the open doorway. He turned around and gave everyone a smile as the door slowly closed in front of him. The last thing he saw was his father's smiling face before the door closed and the ship started to take off.

* * *

><p><strong>Update: (0528/13) Some grammer and spelling mistakes have been fixed. Blade's name has also been changed to Blake so people will stop saying that he's too gary-stu. I also changed his hair from brown to blonde but that's not much. I also gave Angel a black collar. Right now it's not a big thing, but it will have a bigger effect later on in the story so keep an eye out for that.**

**A/N: Okay guys, here you go. A new chapter up and running, and on New Years Day to boot. And like I promised, a longer chapter.**

**I hope that nothing was taken from Exchange Student. If it did then I apologize. If I didn't…free cookie for me, yah**

**Lastly, if you have a moment. Please take a moment to place a review on this story. This will let me know that I am doing a good job and it means a lot to the author when someone reviews their story.**

**That's all I have to say…really it is. **


	3. I Never Did Like Tests

**Hey guys, thanks again for reviewing my story. It really does me a lot to me when you guys do and it also helps me know on what I can improve on. I would like to personally thank the fallowing reviewers.**

_**Xifihas**_

_**SuperMarioForever2**_

_**piratehulkma**_

**Oh, and to Xifihas. For you to really understand how everything is going to work out, you will have to follow the story and wait till the end. That's all I can really saw, so sorry if it doesn't meet up to your standards. Just continue to read the story, that's all I can say.**

**I do not own Star Fox or anything that is related to this story. I only own Blake…and this brand new copy of Sonic Generations *snuggle, snuggle, snuggle***

"_This is for when someone's thinking."_

"This is for when someone's talking."

**And this is just cause I like you guys 0_0**

**(break)...(break)...(break)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Human Out Of Earth. A Fish Out Of Water<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**I Never Did Like Tests**

* * *

><p>Blake sat in a small chair, swinging his legs back and forth as he stared down at the cup of coffee in front of him. 2 milks and sugars were added to the coffee, upon his request but he didn't dare take a sip out of it in fear that it might be poisoned.<p>

Across from him, in a chair much bigger then his was General Pepper, the most powerful man…or dog in all of Corneria. He didn't look at Blake and Blake didn't look at him as he took a sip out of his coffee. Behind him were about five or six soldiers. Each had a gun in their hands but they weren't pointed at him, although their fingers were resting right above the trigger.

"So Blake," The aged bloodhound said. "I'm guessing you're a little scared."

"Yah." The teen mumbled. "I guess you could say I'm a little nervous about what's going to happen when we land."

An uncomfortable silence followed as General Pepper took another sip of his coffee. He let out a sigh as he placed his cup on the table, making a tiny ding as it touched the glass table. "I thought you might be. Luckily for you, we have planned out everything for when you arrive." General Pepper said, tapping his finger on the table.

Instantly, the whole table lit up below them as Blake realized that the table was just like a touch screen for a computer. Many windows appeared all over the table as items and words that were unusual to Blake popped up. The general clicked on one of the windows as the other windows moved to the side of the table as the one he clicked on expanded. He stared at it before shifting his gaze towards Blake. "I guess the first thing we should get out of the way is where you'll be living."

The teen nodded. "Will I be staying by myself?" He asked.

General Pepper shook his head as a folder appeared on the screen. "I'm afraid not. You will be staying with a family who has decided to take care of you."

"What!" Blake shouted. He was tempted to raise and throw the table over, but something told him that wouldn't be the smartest idea. "I thought I was going to be staying by myself."

The bloodhound nodded his head again. "That was the original plan, but the problem of something happening to you was extremely high and without someone there to watch you, we wouldn't know if anything happened. Luckily a family decided to take you in."

"Who are they?" He asked.

General Pepper only clicked on the folder as four pictures appeared on the screen. It was hard to tell from this angle, but Blake was almost positive that they were some type of cats. "The Lynx's." The general mumbled, clicking on two of the four pictures. They instantly became larger and turned around so Blake could get a better look at them. "Gerald Lynx." He pointed to the picture on the left side. The lynx looked like he was about his dad's age and wore a lab coat just like his father. "He was one of the scientists that had discovered your planet and agreed with the peace treaty, hence why he was one of the choices." He pointed to the other picture, which showed a very beautiful lynx in her late thirties. "Linda Lynx. A stay at home mom who takes care of their youngest daughter. She was absolutely thrilled with the idea of you staying with them and has already set up a room for you."

Blake looked at the two pictures before turning to General Pepper. "You said she had a kid?"

The general nodded before moving the two pictures to the side and brining the other two pictures up. "Two actually," The first picture that turned was of a much younger lynx. "This is Emily Lynx. She is only five years old and is currently attending Grove Elementary School. This is her sister." He clicked on the other photo as an older lynx appeared. Even Blake had to admit that the young Lynx was good looking. The young, brown and speckled lynx had a very nice body and her blue eyes seemed to gaze into Blake's brown eyes. He had to quickly remind himself that she was a Cornerian to pull himself away from her picture. "Miyu Lynx. Currently sixteen years old and attending Bay View High."

"_She's the same age as me. What are the chances?" _Blake thought to himself. "So I'll be staying with them?" He asked.

General Pepper nodded. "Is there a problem?"

Blake shook his head. He knew there was no use arguing with the general. He would have to suck it up and pray that everything went well. General Pepper clicked on the table as the pictures quickly disappeared as some more windows popped up. General pepper returned his gaze to the windows.

"I'm going to ask you some questions if you don't mind." Blake only nodded. "Okay, let's start. What do you like better? Black or silver?" He asked.

"Uh…Black I guess." The teen replied.

"Great, and what size would you say your wrist is?"

The question caught Blake off guard for a moment but he was able to quickly answer. "Umm, I think my wrist is about seven and a half inches." General Pepper nodded before moving his gaze back to the table. He clicked on something twice, which was followed by a small ding as the window disappeared to the side. "What was that for sir?" Blake asked.

The General looked back up at him. "We had to make your measurement for your PDA X."

Blake looked at the General for a second, confused. "What's a PDA X sir? If you don't mind me asking." He asked.

He heard a chuckle come from the bloodhound. "Not at all boy. The first thing you should know is that it stands for Personal Digitial Assistant. It's basically a device that goes around your wrist and will be synced with your DNA so we will be able to tell where you are." There was another uncomfortable silence between the two as General Pepper clicked on the table again as another screen popped up. "What color eyes do you think are the best?"

"I like the color green." Blake replied.

General Pepper nodded again. "Green it is then." He clicked the screen again as another window popped up. "Do the colors blue and gold bother you at all?" He asked.

The teen shook his head, the flaps of his hat swung around wildly.

General Pepper smiled as another screen popped up. "How much money would you say you spend in about a week? That includes food for school and personal items during the weekend."

Blade had to stop and think for a moment as he ran the number through his head. "With the weekend included?" He asked as the bloodhound nodded. "I guess I would have to say anywhere from a hundred to three hundred dollars. Given if I find something I like and I want to buy it." Both Blake and General Pepper chuckled a little as more buttons were pressed on the screen.

"I think your going to do fine on Corneria Mr. Seraph." General Pepper said as the last few windows were pushed and the windows disappeared form the table, returning it back to its original form.

As he was talking, Blake heard the door open behind him as a young Corneria scientist walked through the door. She seemed to be a young raven that was dressed in a white lab coat and was checking things off on what looked like a clipboard. "This is Miranda Gerfof." He pointed to the young raven behind him, who bowed before the two. "She will be conducting the tests on you before we land."

"Tests!" Blake shouted. "What kind of tests!"

The raven chuckled. "It's nothing you have to worry about. Were just going to make sure you're in good condition before we arrive. We wouldn't want to send a dying human to Corneria, now would we?" She asked, holding her hand out.

Blake looked down at the hand for a moment before grabbing it and rising up as the two headed back towards the doors Miranda had come from, General Pepper right behind them. The human kept his eyes head down but his eyes scanned the hallway they were walking in. There were many Cornerians sitting behind some strange looking things that seemed to remind him of computers.

Not many of the Cornerian's seemed to notice the human, but the few that did, looked at the human with curiosity as they reached a steel set of doors.

"That's him." One of them said.

"He looks so young."

"He's practically as old as my son."

"The poor kid. I can't imagine being forced to move to a different planet for three years. The poor thing must be scared out of his wits."

"_At least some of them understand me." _The teen thought as he noticed they had reached the end of the hallway and were standing in front of another steel door.

Miranda looked down at Blake before staring back at the door in front of her. "Just do what they ask you to and it will all be over real soon. Okay?" Miranda asked.

"Yes ma'am." Blake replied.

She smiled down at him. "Alright then, follow me." Miranda said and led Blake and General Pepper through the steel doors.

As soon as the doors opened up, about fifteen female Corneria's rushed over to Blake and started to measure his arm length, height, width and his waist. Some of them, looked at his teeth, eyes and even hair. Thankfully, none of them dared to touch his hat, which Blake was grateful for. _"I wonder why there are so many woman scientists." _The teen thought. _"Maybe females are just smarter in science then the males here." _When one of them pulled out a needle, Blake quickly moved behind Miranda as General Pepper steeped forward between the three.

"There won't be any need for that." General Pepper snapped as Miranda pulled Blake closer to her body. "I'm positive that he's human. We don't need to take any of his blood to prove that."

The one with the needle backed away, mumbling something about wanting to see human blood as Miranda grabbed Blake's shoulder and started walking him towards a large circular machine with a bed that extended out from it. "I'm guessing you have a fear of needles."

Blake nodded. "I never did like them." He mumbled. Miranda snickered as they moved next to a small bed.

"All you have to do is lie down on this bed and the machine will do the rest." Miranda said.

"It's not going to hurt me or anything, is it?" Blake asked.

Miranda smiled at him as he sat down on the bed. "I promise you it's not going to do anything. It's just going to do a scan of your body and then it'll be over." She paused for a moment as her gaze shifted to the hat on his head. "But I do need you to remove your hat. The fabric might confuse the machine."

Blake laid down on the bed, removing his hat and handing it to Miranda as the machine started up. He managed to catch Miranda winking at him as the bed slowly moved into the machine before a bright light surrounded him. It felt like a bunch of lamps were pointing directly at his body as they slowly moved up and down his body before shutting off completely.

The test didn't take that long and they were done before Blake could even ask what they were looking for. He managed to see General Pepper walk over to a computer as he rose from the bed.

"What do the tests say?" General Pepper asked as Miranda handed Blake back his hat.

He looked over to one of the scientists in front of a computer screen. She was a small, gray mouse that was maybe the same size as Blake. She had been quiet the whole time and Blake was afraid that something was wrong with him but could only watch as the mouse handed General Pepper a sheet of paper.

"He seems to be perfectly fine." The mouse said, pointing to something on the paper. "His brainwaves, heartbeat, pulse and blood levels seem to be fine sir. His body is in good condition, even better then most teens from our planet. The only thing is, his brainwaves are a little lower then ours.

"I figured they would be." General Pepper mumbled as he looked at the human. Blake shifted his position a little and looked towards Miranda. She gave him a small smile as she returned his attention to General Pepper. "Glinda, would you please go and grab the items."

A doe to the far left of both of them looked a little startled at the calling of her name. She hesitated for a moment before she replied. "Yes sir." Before heading out a door to their right.

"Sir," Blake called out as General Pepper turned to look at him. "What exactly is she going to get?" He asked.

"She is going to grab some items that will be useful to you while you're on Corneria." General Pepper replied. "I want you to always have them with you at all times. Do I make myself clear on this?"

Blake only nodded as the door behind him opened again, followed by the young doe, who was carrying three items on a small platter. The first item looked like a card but the other two items were unknown to Blake. He watched as the doe walked over to General Pepper and handed him the platter. The bloodhound thanked her as she backed away from the three of them.

"This," General Pepper said, handing Blake a strange black device. "Is your PDA X."

Blake looked down at the strange black object in his hand. The device was probably about the same size as his forearm but was surprisingly as light as a feather. The device from the bottom had a hollow hole for his arm to go through and had half a circle sticking out from the left side, which Blake could see was where the device opened up so he could put his arm through. The top of the device was a little bigger with a button on the middle side and a gold line going all around the device. "Well go on," General Pepper said, bringing Blake out of his thoughts. "Put it on."

Blake looked down at the device again before pushing the button on the side. Instantly, the device opened up and Blake put his arm through and closed the device. Suddenly, he felt something prick his arm as the device made a dinging sound. "What was that?" Blake asked.

Miranda stepped forward at the question. "All PDA X's take a sample of the users blood when first put on. It's just a precaution so that no one can use it if it gets lost or stolen."

"You could have told me that before I put it on." Blake mumbled, rubbing his arm a little.

He heard General Pepper chuckle. "We've heard that a lot from everyone but the device is now registered to your DNA. So only you and you alone can use it." He paused for a moment as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square device that reminded Blake of an ipod touch. "We can now also see where you are at all times in case something happens to you." he held the device up and Blake could see a picture of the ship with a small blinking dot near the middle of the ship. "That's your location." He pointed to the blinking dot. "The device is also programmed with many other things. It can send emails, make phone calls and organize your school schedule and your agenda. But you won't have to worry about that until you make some friends at school."

Blake touched the button on the middle as the top of the device swung opened. Underneath the top part of the device was what looked like a keyboard with a screen on the part that swung open. The second the screen opened up, the image of a school ID appeared on the screen, complete with a picture of Blake and a barcode on the bottom. In the top left corner was the emblem for Bay View High with the schools name directly below it. As soon as Blake's ID disappeared he could also see that there were many options on the screen. He wanted to touch one but General Pepper cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you want to see what that device can do, but I need to give you your other items before we land." Blake nodded again as General Pepper grabbed what looked like a glasses case and handed it to the teen. He only looked down at the case before opening it up.

Inside, were two contacts. "What are these for?" He asked. "I don't wear glasses."

Miranda stepped forward again. "Unfortunately, our language is in a different language from yours and we don't have enough time to teach you the entire Corneria alphabet. These contacts will allow you to translate ours and any language in the entire universe to your language…They also change your eye color to bright green…but we added that just for fun."

Blake nodded as he stuffed the contact case into his pocket as the general handed Blake the card he saw earlier. "This is the last thing we are giving you." He said as Blake took the card. It was gold and looked just like a credit card, with his name on it and even the small shiny thing in the corner. "It's an unlimited prepaid credit card for you to use while your out with your friends. It's a gift from Corneria."

He looked down at the card, deciding if he should give it back to the general. But something in the back of his head told him that he would need that card later on. So he stuffed the card in his back pocket next to the contact case as a loud beeping filled the room.

WE HAVE ARRIVED AT CORNERIA. FIFTEEN MINUTES TILL WE LAND.

General Pepper turned to look at Blake. "Are you ready." He asked.

Blake looked at General Pepper then to Miranda. She gave him a wink and a thumbs up as he turned back to General Pepper. "Yes sir!" The teen said, followed by a salute which the general mimicked.

"Excellent!" General Pepper shouted. "Let's get ready then!" As the two headed out the steel doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Update: (0528/13) Some spelling and grammer mistakes have been fixed. Blade's name has been changed to Blake so people don't say he's too gary-stu.**

**A/N: And Chapter 3 is done and ready for your pleasure. I promise you that chapter 4 will be Blake's arrival on Corneria and Chapter 5 will be Blake's first day at school…let's just hope it goes well for him.**

**If you have a moment. please take a moment to place a review on his story. This will let me know that I am doing a good job and it means a lot to the author when someone reviews their story.**

**That's all I have to say…really it is.**


End file.
